The Mystery 3: The Epic Battle
by KingofAwesome
Summary: The last story of a sequel. Dipper finds out in order to protect Gravity Falls, he has to... kill Wendy? Rated T for sequences of violence.
1. Killing the Killer

Dipper told Grunkle Stan all about the werewolf thing. Grunkle Stan laughed. Dipper knew the only thing to protect the people of Gravity Falls was to kill her for good. Then he got an idea. He told Stan that if you killed her, there was a $5,000 award. Then he stopped laughing, got a knife, and said "Ready to go!"

They left the shack and went hunting. It was only the afternoon, so they decided to get her know, when she's in her weaker form. They got to her house and knocked the door. Grunkle Stan held up his knife and said "Money, here I come." Manly Dan answered the door, but Grunkle Stan was so focused on winning the money that he just ran and stabbed him. Manly Dan fell to the ground. Dipper said "What the hell man! You just killed my crush's dad!"

Grunkle Stan looked up and said "Well, you see, I just really wanted the reward." Then he ran off to who knows where. Dipper silently walked in. He looked around, just looking for her. Then he heard something behind him run. He quickly turned around, but all he saw was a small black figure running out the door. Wendy was on the run!

Dipper ran after her. Dipper wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Then when he was about to get her, something blocked his way. The most unbelievable thing happened.


	2. The Other One

It was… Robbie! He was in is werewolf mode, but Dipper could tell it was him. Dipper tried to look behind him, but he just kept moving. Robbie yelled "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He charged for Dipper. Dipper took out a knock out dart and shot it. Robbie fell and was out cold. Dipper tried to look for Wendy, but she escaped.

Dipper said "I will find you Wendy. I will find you…" Dipper walked back home. He locked himself in his room and took out the book _3_. He kept on reading and reading about werewolves, but he just couldn't get anything good out of it. Dipper decided to give up. He knew that he was too weak to stop her. Dipper took out the darts and placed them in a box. He lay down on his bed, just thinking of how many people were going to die because of him.

Then he said "No." He took out the darts and a pocket knife. He walked outside and put some rocks into a bag. He tied the bag and swung it around. He put it in his vest and set off. He looked all around town for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Dipper knew the one and only place she could possibly be. Her house.

Dipper walked to her house and silently tiptoed in. He started to sweat a little. Then he heard something suspicious. It kinda sounded like footsteps. It was coming from outside. He looked out the window. His jaw dropped. He was so shocked to see this. He nearly fainted.


	3. Finding the Key

It was too late. Wendy had already killed Bud Gleeful and Toby Determined. She was eating them right now. Dipper threw up. Then Wendy saw him and charged. Dipper managed to run away, but he had a few bruises.

Dipper had no idea what was going on. He thought of Wendy as a nice and cool girl. But now that he knows the real her, he started to have second thoughts about her.

What if she killed Grunkle Stan? What if she killed Soos? But the one that kept on bothering him was "What if she killed Mabel?" Dipper just couldn't go through all this stress. He knew that there was only one thing to do.

Kill Wendy. Dipper knew it was wrong to kill his crush, but in another way, it was the right thing to do. He took a deep breath, and then went to the Mystery Shack. While he Stan was not looking, he went into his room.

He looked under his bed. He found a locked box that said "DO NOT OPEN". Dipper knew exactly what was inside of it.

He knew the only way to open it was obviously to find the key. Dipper knew where he kept all of his keys.

He opened Stan's closet. His eyes nearly melted from the sight of millions, probably even trillions, of keys. Dipper didn't know why he had all of these keys. Then again, he is Stan, he's always hiding something.

Dipper looked through all of them. He knew he would eventually find the key because on the keys were engravings that said what they were for.

He separated them by color. There was a pile of gold keys, silver keys, and bronze keys. Dipper was so tired.

He decided that it was time. The only thing to do now was to ask Stan where the key was. He walked downstairs. When he was about to ask Stan, he noticed something in the couch cushion. It was a green figure.

Then he knew exactly what it was. It was the key! Dipper was so excited, and then he realized something.

The only way to get the key was to get Stan off the couch. Dipper thought it would be super easy. Then he found out something.

Stan was watching one of his soap operas. And when he's watching his soap operas, you could never take him off of the couch.

Dipper kept on thinking and thinking. Then he got an idea.


End file.
